A Married Woman Rewritten
by Star-crossed-eyes
Summary: He didn't understand why he wanted something that he'd never be able to keep. This story has been redrafted and rewritten, it is now in much better shape and I hope you enjoy.
1. Introduction

A Married Woman

Introduction

The Wife of a Roman Captain

The North winds were cold that night, they howled and shook the house making it groan eerily. The moaning of the walls was so loud that she was sure the house would be ripped from its foundations and sent into oblivion. But storms didn't frighten her; they never had, even when she was a child she'd revelled at the sight of rolling grey clouds and thunder storms that lit the whole of the world for only one precious moment. She lay in the middle of the large bed, curled into a ball, her arms wrapped around her knees bringing them as far up to her chin as she could. The candles which she kept burning all night long cast long shadows from the furniture and as the flame flickered menacingly, she felt a shot of fear run through her body.

She did not like the dark.

After another mental battle of deciding whether or not to get up to try and cure her restless mind which was keeping her from a peaceful sleep, she stood up, her white night dress falling around her ankles. As her bare feet made contact with the stone floor, it prickled with cold, sending a shiver up her spine. Without hesitation, she picked up her shawl and wrapped it around her arms, trying to find extra warmth which seemed to have deserted her body. Slowly she walked to the door, her slender fingers curling around the door handle and opening it without a sound.

Most people would think her lucky. A huge, extravagant country house, servants at her beck and call and a rich, successful husband. These were all things which many people desired and many women would probably kill for, but Norah had never wanted such things. She had never wanted any of it.

The house, although large and beautiful, was cold, unfriendly and although she had lived there for over a year and a half, alien to her. It was very _Roman_. High ceilings, marble, stone columns, sharp edges…such cold materials, grey and smooth…comfort was hard too come by…just like her husband.

Norah was not a Roman, she was as far from Roman as a person could be. Norah had not always belonged to riches, in fact she'd been the daughter of a Sarmatian knight and too her mothers pleasure, she'd been blessed with an extremely beautiful face. She'd caught the eye of the Roman Commander, Philippus Victricius, three years ago whilst out walking with her mother and father. Of course, when her father told her of the rumours, which amused him greatly, she flat out refused. She knew that the only reason her father was here, was because of the Roman's and she detested them for it.

But Philip, as he was known to most, always got exactly what he wanted, so he waited.

The day Norah's father died a part of her broke and she was never the same again. She could still remember the other Knights arriving home from battle, their faces creased in pain, many holding wounds that were bleeding badly, some supporting one another and many being carried by their horses…already taken by God. He left behind three illegitimate children and Norah had no right to his name. She was not entitled to her father's money because, although her father loved her mother and always stayed faithful, her mother had died long before he father and not been married to him. And so all hope was lost, until Philip came to her door. The deal, as he so gently put it, was for him to claim her and marry her. He'd then pay for her sibling's to grow up safely at the fort. But with one sacrifice. She would obey him and leave with him, probably to never see them again.

There was nothing she could do, Norah loved her siblings. So she agreed.

It was not a bad life, just a lonely one. She knew of course that if she was ever caught with another man her husband would kill him instantly. Philip was a Roman Commander; they lived by honour and would die by the sword. If she dented his honour so horrifically, _she'd be the one to die by the sword_.

As she walked down the corridor silently, a candle burning brightly in her hand, she felt the chill of the wind wrap around her ankles and she shivered, pulling her shawl around her tightly. With a sudden and sharp gust of wind that whistled through the house like a scream, her candle went out and she jumped, fear suddenly creeping through her nerves.

"My Lady!" She jumped turning around to see that a small group of her servants stood in the corridor, she squinted in the darkness at them "My Lady we were just coming to wake you!" A man hurried forwards, his expression panicked "…What do we do?" He questioned frowning, his hands were shaking and she blinked in confusion

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked looking up at him sympathetically

"The Woad's my Lady…they've come."

Lightening flashed across the land as she stood on the balcony, her eyes searching the landscape and it revealed the threat advancing on the house but there was no need for confusion; she already knew exactly who they were coming for. Her eyes flicked to the unmoving bodies of the guards by the front gates and she pursed her lips and felt herself beginning to panic. As she looked down at the approaching men, one of the woad's below looked up at her and she felt a breath escape her chest in an icy gasp. She turned suddenly snapping into action and walking back into the corridor to see her servants confused and scared, many holding one another, terrified that this would be the last bit of affection they'd feel on this Earth.

"You need to take what you can and go!" She exclaimed, everyone exchanged wide eyed glances, turning too each other with worried murmuring.

"I will stay and guard you my Lady." A young servant named Nate stepped forward, he was eighteen and extremely kind and she smiled a little but shook her head.

"No, leave me to them. They want me, not you. So go." The servant's looked at each other nervously before there was a large bang as the Woad's reached the doors, attempting to knock them down. The unmistakable sound of weapons being draw scratched at her ears, the guards inside were getting ready to defend the house. She looked at the servants desperately "Go! That's an order!" The servants exchanged glances before some began to move, one man picking up a smaller girl, he turned to her as others began to leave.

"…Bless you madam," she smiled weakly,

"Now go!" She said again, he nodded to her and they began to run down the corridor and too the stairs, ready to leave through the back entrance. Without waiting another moment, she ran quickly down the corridor to one of Philip's rooms, knowing full well what was in there and pushed the doors open with a slam. Breathing heavily from her run, she looked towards the wall. There hung two swords and her jaw locked determinedly before she walked forwards, taking a step up onto a table and letting her fingers wrap around the hilts of the swords. With all the strength in her, she pulled them from their brackets, almost stumbling backwards but regaining her balance and jumping down from the table.

Her father was a Sarmatian Knight; he did not let her grow up defenceless. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting her hands feel the weight and running a finger down the blade. It had been years since she'd held such a weapon and she suddenly felt connected with her father, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

She took a step backward, her eyes wide. She felt the long heavy sword in her hand and she turned, her eyes following the fire which set her house ablaze in a brilliant blaze of light. The beautiful building was being eaten alive by the flames. Her breathing was harsh and gasping, almost as if she could no longer catch her breath. A variety of cuts, scratches and gashes covered her pale skin and semi dried blood was staining her arms and torso. Her ears picked up the sound of a sword slicing through the air and she turned just in time, her weapon meeting contact with her new opponent with a clash. She locked eyes with this new man and fought forward, swiping her sword and disarming the man before thrusting the sword through him. She spun in a circle, her dark hair whipping around and slicing through the skin of another attacking warrior and sending him to the ground.

She gasped, jumping out of the way and hissing in pain as another sword nicked her, slicing through the material of the plain dress she'd changed into too fight, she cried in anger and threw herself at the man, stabbing him through the chest and sending him to the ground.

Suddenly she felt pain as a leg connected with her ribcage, winding her and sending her to her knees, she gasped looking up but received harsh smack to the face sending her onto her hands too meet the Earth. She suddenly felt someone grab her hair, yanking her head backwards and exposing her throat. She felt the sharp metal being pushed to her windpipe and she let out an involuntary gasp, eyes wide with fear coursing through her. This was it. She was going to die.

"MY LADY!" She heard the shout of a guard shout, attempting to come to her rescue but then heard the disappointing sounds of a sword cutting him down and sending him into eternal sleep.

"KILL HER!" A woad shouted "NOW!" She swallowed, closing her eyes and accepting her fate.

But before she could, she heard the familiar sound of hoof beats thundering over the earth. The shouts and cries of the woads filled the air and with a jolt she suddenly felt her captor let go of her, screaming in terror before the sound of a sword swiped down and he sunk down beside her with a thump.

Her eyes sprung open and she looked up, breathing harshly, her eyes wide in the shock of cheating death and she watched as the woads scattered like children, running back towards their forest. She pushed herself off the ground, arming herself once more. Whatever scared them must be worse than hell itself. She watched as the horses stopped, the silhouetted figures on horse back making sure the woad's had run off before turning their attention towards her.

"Where is the Lady Eleanorah?" she blinked, swallowing nervously at her full name and pointing her sword at the man who spoke, keeping her eyes cold and like daggers. He was a built man with black curly hair, his voice was commanding, his eyes sharp. He wore shinning amour and rode a horse that was restless, seemingly ready for a fight. She locked her jaw, gritting her teeth. She remembered that she was not wearing the dress of a lady and of course, _Ladies did not fight_.

"Dead." She said bluntly, eyeing the solider "What did you want with her?" The man's eyebrow rose,

"Wonderful. We came all that way and she's _dead_." One of the others spoke up, the voice coming from a man who appeared physically smaller than the rest with brown curly hair and a beard which wasn't fully grown. As she looked at them all, she felt eyes on her, she blinked and realised that even though all the Knight's were looking at her, something else was making her feel uneasy. It was then that she really noticed him, she hadn't at first. He sat at the back, watching the scene unfolding between his leader and the unknown woman. His hair was dark and some of it hung in front of his eyes which were seemingly cold but held an unknown spark within them. He was watching her silently, his eyes evaluating something about her character which she disliked immensely. She felt unprotected and exposed in his gaze, as if he could see straight into her soul and see all the good and bad she'd caused in her life.

"My name is Arthur." Her attention snapped back to the leader "I came here to take her to Hadrian's Wall. To her Husband's safety." Norah could not help laughing, she smiled, "If the Lady is dead _woman_, I do not see why you find it so amusing," The Knight, Arthur, said unimpressed with her lack of respect.

"Why?" She said with a smile "Because it _is_ amusing. Her husband does not care for her safety," She sneered "Or he would have come himself." She bent down and yanked the twin sword she lost track of in the fight from a dead Woad. She turned and her eyes evaluated the house for a moment, watching it burn in all it's glory. She turned and began picking her way over the dead bodies, looking to see if any were still living.

"And it's Norah by the way," She said walking past the Knight's one by one who all exchanged glances "No one calls me Eleanorah apart from my father…and sometimes my husband if he is angry enough with me." She looked over her shoulder at them "And as for the 'Lady', clearly Sir, I am not one." She turned towards the Gates of the house then, striding towards them.

"Wait." She did not stop but kept walking, "I said wait!" She stopped for a moment before turning around and looking at the man, who rode slowly towards her, his horse seemingly unaltered by the dead beneath it's hooves.

"If you are Lady Eleanorah-"

"Norah." She cut in,

"-Then you must come back to Hadrian's Wall with us." She shook her head

"Sorry, I have to find my household,"

"Look, your servants can wait." One Knight said, he had long blonde dreadlocks and was quite tall which you could tell even when he was sitting on top of a horse. She let out a short laugh. "They know and are part of this land Lady, the Woads will not harm them."

"They are my friends. They cannot defend themselves like I can and that is why I am going to find them," She turned to leave and heard the sound of boots hitting the ground and angry quick footsteps. He then grabbed her arm and she turned viscously, glaring at Arthur.

"Look. My Knight's have been riding for days to rescue you. You could at least show them common courtesy. You can either come with us _willingly_ or I _will_ drag you with us. Understood?" She raised an unimpressed eyebrow and slung his arm off her.

"How dare you talk to me in that way. I am not a usual woman _Sir_." She hissed angrily "I will not be ordered around by men, so you can stop trying. I did not ask you or your Knights to rescue me. I did not ask my husband to rescue me. I am going to find my people and you are not going to stop me!" She hissed defiantly. Bors laughed loudly,

"I like 'er!" Dagonet gave him a look which silenced him and the Knight's heard their leader exhale angrily.

"You are really trying my patience." He said through gritted teeth,

"As you are mine." She spat back, her hands curled into fists at her sides "I am not leaving."

"Right. Dragged it is then." He said, his patience snapping as he dragged the swords from her hands, "Dagonet." He said a name and she watched as a huge man, taller than she'd seen, climbed off of his horse. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked to Arthur whose defiant expression had not changed and without hesitation she punched Arthur across the face. He was so surprised he let go of her arm and she tried to run but before she could reach a safe distance away, Arthur grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back. She shrieked in surprise as she was picked up off the ground and placed in front of the huge man who reached down and easily slung her over his shoulder, she screamed in utter frustration and horror of being so man handled and struggled furiously as she felt her hands being tied behind her back.

"_Who_is this woman?" Lancelot said perplexed, looking at Gawain who shrugged.

"She's the wife of Commander _Philippus Victricius _apparently." Lancelot raised an eyebrow as Galahad, who was close enough to Gawain to hear him, pulled a face at the Roman name.

"…She's got sprit…_unlike_ a Roman." He said watching as Dagonet walked back too his horse with her over his shoulder, she was currently attempting to get him to let her go which wasn't working.

"I AM NOT A ROMAN!" She thundered as she passed them and Lancelot looked towards Gawain, who smirked,

"Clearly, that's because she's not."


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello there everybody! So, you may be wondering what happened. Basically, I've been really busy with...well my life, so I had no time to write (sadly) and I completely forgot and well the rest is history. A couple of weeks ago I got a story favourite and I realised how long it had actually been. So I went onto fanfiction and reread 'A Married Woman' and I was appauled. It's awful. But I loved the concept and decided to rewrite it, I've added a lot and slightly changed the story line and because i'm nice, i'm going to publish all the chapter's I've rewritten and the newest one. Let me know what you think. **

* * *

A Married Woman

Chapter One

"It's secure." Arthur looked up at Tristan who had suddenly appeared back from scouting around the area and was now sitting with his back against a tree, a knife in his hand, seemingly whittling down a piece of wood. Tristan's capability to be neither seen nor heard until he deemed it necessary never stopped astounding Arthur. He was the best scout Arthur had ever known and although people who were not acquainted with him found him intimidating and unnerving, the Knight's knew him well enough to be at ease with Tristan's strange ways and unchanging attitude towards being quiet. They were all fond of him even if deep down they knew Tristan's demeanour made him seemingly indifferent too them. He knew his job which was what he did, no more no less. Of course he didn't _want _them too die, but if they did, for him it was just another part of battle, _men died, brother's died, _it was a way of life.

Of course Tristan hadn't been the same since Bedivere fell. Out of all the men Arthur had known, Bedivere was probably the most honourable, he'd been brave and courageous and his demeanour was a cross between Tristan and Gawain's, he was quiet but had a sense of humour and he was gentle yet a master in battle. He was probably the only other person Tristan would have moved Heaven and Earth for. They were like brothers, similar to himself and Lancelot but perhaps even more so. He didn't used to worry about Tristan but after Bedivere's death, Tristan completely shut himself off from the others. Arthur was sure that his brother in arm's death had cut deep and perhaps it was the kind of bond you couldn't repair and that changed you forever.

Arthur nodded at Tristan, who didn't look up, and walked back towards the unlit fire that Gawain was currently setting up. Norah, their newly acquired guest sat beside it silently, her eyes watching carefully. Arthur could tell she was looking for the weakest link, the easiest one to slip past but he was happy with the knowledge that none of his Knight's would fall for any kind of trick. He watched her again for another moment before he realised she was speaking to him.

"If you think they aren't going to come after us you're mad." She said as she sat by the fire,

"Excuse me?"

"You heard," She said simply looking up at him with her bright eyes "They want to kill me. They won't stop until they have achieved their goal."

"Well My Lady our job is to protect you." He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They are Woad's, they will find a way." She shot back rolling her eyes.

"And what do _you_ know of Woad's?" A voice said, she looked towards Galahad, who sat next to the fire which was starting to burn into life, his eyebrow raised. She didn't reply and instead directed her attention to the fire as the wind tugged at her dark hair, drawing it across her face.

"You have nothing to fear," She looked up at Gawain as he spoke "We won't let anything happen to you. We've had more than enough experience with Woad's too know you always have to be on your guard." Her eyebrow twitched,

"I am not frightened. There is no point of being frightened of something you cannot prevent. I am a target…they will not rest until I am dead."

"Then it is good that you know how to fight." Arthur said looking down at her from where he stood "How does a woman of noble Roman blood know how to fight?"

"I am not of Roman blood." She said bluntly looking at him sharply,

"You are Woad then?" Galahad asked, she shook her head,

"What I _am_ is no concern of yours," her tone was softer now, her eyes diverted to the ground. For the second time that night she felt a pair of eyes on her…but not a normal stare, she looked up to see the silent Knight watching her from the far side of the camp, his dark hair shadowing his eyes which glinted a little when they caught the light of the fire. His gaze did not scare her, but it unnerved her…it was as if he knew something.

She swallowed, suddenly looking away from him and back to the fire and slowly he went back to sharpening his knife. But it was not the only pair of eyes on her. He could tell now that she was not Roman, now that he looked at her more closely, she had long dark hair and pale skin and she was extremely beautiful, which was why he guessed the Commander had wanted to marry her so adamantly even though she was not of Roman blood. He wondered for a moment what would make a mistress so loyal to her servants but then looked towards Arthur. He realised then perhaps that was why the two clashed, they were extremely alike. She was not scared of authority, just like him and she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in…just like Arthur.

…

It was almost dawn when she woke; the fire had burnt out leaving nothing but the charred wood and ash which would sometimes be caught by the light wind and carried off into the pale sky. She shut her eyes for another moment, retracing the actions of last night through her mind again and again in a doze, remembering the details when suddenly a child's face flashed across her mind, bloodstained and screaming and she sat up. Shaking the image from her mind and calming her speeding heart. It had been the little girl of one of her servant's, a sweet child who'd brought her much joy and reminded her so much of her little brother. She felt herself shiver, jumping a little, still in shock from her realistic nightmare and looked around. The Knight's were sleeping; many had a hand wrapped around the hilt of a sword, ready to defend themselves at any moment if needed.

Her anger had cooled a little since she'd been sleeping and she felt a twinge of guilt at her behaviour towards them. They were only carrying out orders. She stood quietly, careful to make no sound and with stealth even Tristan would be impressed by, she crept across the camp. Looking over her shoulder to see that they were all still sleeping. Her eyes flittered over to Arthur who was frowning even in his sleep, she shook her head gently, sighing silently and carefully picking up the sword that lay by Galahad. She mentally apologised for taking his sword but he was the nearest and without another thought she began to run back the way they'd come and back towards her home.

…

The forest was quiet, the only sounds being made by the animals who were beginning to stir in the morning light, she was running, now and again snapping her head around to check over her shoulder that the Knight's weren't following her and to also make sure no other surprises lurked behind the trees. Woad's terrified her but not as much as the idea of living with herself knowing she'd left that little girl behind. She just had to make sure they were safe, she promised herself she'd make it too the Wall by herself after she'd found them. With the way she was currently dressed no Woad would recognise her anyway, she was just another peasant trying to find her way home.

Norah felt guilty towards the Knight's, when she thought about it she'd been completely rude and ungrateful towards the men who'd ultimately saved her life but her priorities were her people's lives, certainly not theirs and certainly not her own. So she pushed the guilt from her mind and set herself on the task of thinking where they may have hidden themselves. But her thoughts were cut tragically short when she found herself suddenly crashing into the ground, the weight of another person crushing down on her. Her eyes snapped open from automatically closing when she'd fallen and she was about to lash out at her attacker when she realised who it was.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed looking up at the Knight Lancelot who had her pinned to the ground,

"What am _I_ doing?" he exclaimed with just as much outrage as her "_What are_ _you_ _doing_?" his eyes were flashing with anger and his chest was heaving from running, his fingers were crushing her wrists into the ground and it was beginning to hurt.

"Get off of me!" She exclaimed and he shook his head,

"Not until you tell me what you were planning on doing!"

"Going to find the people you made me leave behind!"

"That's preposterous! Do you want to get yourself killed?"

"GET OFF OF ME." He glared at her once more before standing up and watching as she pushed herself up off of the ground. He scanned her before suddenly his eyes stopped, he frowned a little before his expression darkened and he looked at her slowly, his eyes showing nothing but anger.

"Is that Galahad's sword?" he said suddenly, rage suddenly creeping onto his face, she looked away from him, unsure of what to say and he realised that this was indeed Galahad's weapon. She swallowed, taking a step backwards from him when for a moment, he looked like he was about to strike her, "You took a Knight's sword? You left a _sleeping man, unarmed_ in a territory where an awful lot of the people in it want him dead?" He shouted and she blinked, suddenly frightened of the man in front of her. She felt like a scolded child. And oddly she felt ashamed.

"You don't understand," she said simply, her tone quiet as if she were trying to make him realise "There was a child! A little girl, I have to make sure she'd safe-"

"You ignorant girl!" He shouted suddenly, "This isn't about a child! Yes, alright it's possible that little girl is dead but its unlikely seeing as she's an innocent bystander, _Woad's are not like Saxon's!_ They don't kill everything in sight! _Only what gets in their way!_" he was consumed with rage and she was watching him as if he might come at her at any moment. He shook his head, glaring at her "We are going back," he said darkly, taking a step forward to seize her arm but she stepped away from him.

"You need to listen to me-"

"No I don't! We are going back-!"

"NO!" She shouted and he realised she had tears welling in her eyes "They are my responsibility! And if I can help them I will!"

"Then I'm sorry but I have to put this bluntly. There are two options, one, they are safe and making their way to some other village at which point you probably won't find them to make sure of their safety anyway, or two, they are dead." He paused looking at her pointedly and he witnessed the shock registering over her face "In which case you are too late." He spat the last two words at her, venom in his voice and she slowly looked at him.

"…You heartless bastard…" she said her voice almost breaking but she refused to let this get the better of her; she clenched her fists, her jaw locking and glared at him "If you think I'm going to just go back with you after you have insulted everything about me then you are wrong. And let me tell you something, it is _never_ too late. Trying is the best thing you can accomplish and I will find her and make sure she and her family are safe because although innocent people's lives may mean nothing to you, they do to me and I will uphold that belief until the moment I die."

"I am telling you-!"

"I WILL NOT LET THEM DIE BECAUSE OF ME!" She suddenly shouted, her face was contorted in rage and guilt "IT'S MY FAULT!" she was breathing hysterically now, trying to stop herself from crying and he was rendered silent, staring at her "I won't leave people to die when it is my fault! It had nothing to do with them!"

"It is_ not_ your fault." she looked at him then to see that his expression had changed.

"But it is-"

"No." he said shaking his head "You cannot think like that. Do you think they would be happy with you going back to face certain death?" He paused taking a step towards her "I understand that you are upset and that you feel as if you have placed them in a dangerous situation but I promise you, Woad's do not kill innocent bystanders."

"I…"

"Stop being frightened of worrying about _yourself_." She looked at him, wide eyed for a second as if he'd read her thoughts "You are allowed to be frightened-"

"I am not!" she said shaking her head "I am not," she closed her eyes exhaling a shaking breath. He watched a tear slip from underneath her eye lid and splatter to the floor. She took in a great breath of air, composing herself and wiping the tear away from her cheek roughly, as if it disgusted her. She looked at him for a long moment before saying quietly "It is not just boys that have to grow up Lancelot. Whilst you were out learning to kill men and defend this land, I was learning to be a mother at ten years of age. Worrying about myself is not a strong point of mine." He looked at her for another moment,

"Then let us get you home." He said extending his hand out to her; she swallowed, blinking nervously, unsure of what to do. She looked from his hand and then out to where her house lay far beyond the woods and then back to him "You need to come back to the wall, it isn't safe out here any longer." Slowly she took a step towards him, tentatively placing her hand in his own; he gave her a thankful look before leading her back through the woods towards the camp.


	3. Chapter 2

A Married Woman

Chapter Two

Lancelot had kept his and Eleanorah's conversation in the woods out of the other Knight's knowledge. When he and Norah returned to the camp, the other Knight's had not yet woken apart from Tristan who didn't even look at either as they returned before he mounted his horse and went to scout out the area once more before they left. They were safe here, Lancelot knew that or he wouldn't have pursued Norah on his own without waking the others first and she hadn't gotten too far from the camp so he would have known about any attack before it happened. He had his suspicions that Tristan had been awake and kept a watch on the group whilst he went after Norah but neither had said anything.

The journey wasn't as tense as the night before and Norah had relaxed a little finding the Knight's good company. It was possible she felt guilty for not cooperating with them the night before and as they rode further south, the threat of being attacked by the Woad's lessened and the Knight's found they enjoyed Norah's company as much as she did theirs (She was also extremely good at cooking with natural and very few ingredients which was a relief from Bors' cooking which left much to be desired). And as the days passed they found themselves rather suited to each others company. What made Norah likable was that she knew how to look after herself which made a difference in the way they looked after the group; they seemed to still work as a team but with an extra member. Of course they found themselves looking out for her more than they would their brothers but that was understandable, Norah was not a Knight and she was their mission, she had to be brought back safely.

By the end of the week the only person Norah hadn't been able to crack with her charm was Tristan.

"I wouldn't be too offended," It was Galahad that spoke with a smile as they sat around fire, his arms resting on his knees with his right hand clasping his left wrist in the middle "He doesn't talk."

"He has been like that ever since I can remember." Gawain put in with a shrug, poking the fire with a stick.

" e's funny you know." Bors' put in, "You know boys, '_I aim for the middle_'" Gawain laughed at Bors' impression of the Scout and the answer he always gave when someone asked about his aim.

"He is usually slightly more talkative than_ this_." Gawain said "It's probably because he doesn't know you. He doesn't trust people he doesn't know." Norah nodded a little and then looked across the fire towards Arthur,

"What do you think?" he looked up, surprised at her question,

"Arthur's our leader; he isn't allowed to voice his opinion." Lancelot said with a sly smile and a laugh. Norah was smiling at Lancelot's comment, her eyes on him before she realised that she'd been looking at him for a fraction of a second too long.

He was handsome, of course she was going to look at him but something about him made her curious. He was a Knight, they were supposed to be selfless warriors yet Lancelot cared more for his brothers safety than anyone else's. Everything he did, may it seem selfless or not had an ulterior motive.

He liked women. Norah already knew that from just looking at him. She'd known men like Lancelot all her life, they treated women in a certain way, could manipulate them due to their heroic reputation and good looks but had never loved one more than they loved themselves. But she supposed many of the Knight's were charged with that crime; they had no time to fall in love with a woman when they could be dead the next day.

Tristan's entrance had been so sudden that they'd all started at his voice, many of them going for their weapon's before realising it was just him,

"We have a problem," The Knight's turned to look at Tristan who jumped off of his horse and strode forwards into the centre and looked directly at Arthur. "Woad's, not too far from here, a couple of hundred meters give or take and they are approaching fast." The Knight's exchanged glances, standing from the ground. Lancelot's eyes flicked to Norah who was staring up at Tristan with a look of fear.

"We have to move, we are not safe here anymore," Arthur looked towards Norah, evaluating something "We are going to try something we haven't before," The Knight's exchanged glances, every single one had their hand on the hilt of a sword or wrapped around the handle of an axe, ready to strike if the time was right, they waited in anticipation. "We are splitting up."

"W-What?" Galahad said raising his eyebrows "We can't do that! Arthur!"

"Tristan just had a look around, the woad's are surrounding us as he speak," Norah swallowed, she couldn't help the terror that was building in her system, Dagonet looked at her and she felt his large hand squeeze her shoulder, trying to reassure her, "Tristan is there any way out easily?" Tristan shook his head silently "There is no way out. So, the only way out of this is to split. Lady Eleanorah will travel with three of us, the rest will-"

"Arthur…I trust your judgement but that sounds like suicide," Lancelot said, his expression serious but Arthur smiled,

"The rest of us will draw the woad's out; They will think she is with me. We will meet in a couple of days in the village five leagues from here." The Knight's exchanged glances, "They _will_ follow me. This is the only way out." Arthur looked at the knights but before they could agree or disagree there was a sudden howling shout and all eight of them turned to see a large, group of men running at them out of the darkness "KNIGHTS!" Arthur bellowed and each one of them drew a sword, Norah found herself suddenly surrounded by men.

How had the Woad's found them when they had been so careful? Suddenly she heard a yell and turned, her eyes widening as a man hurtled towards her, his cry echoing as he ran at her. She gasped, looking around for a weapon and finding none and taking a few worried steps backwards as the Woad swung his sword towards her but before she could even scream, the Woad's sword was met with another. It was Lancelot, he slashed the Woad down violently and thrust a sword into her hand before shouting "RUN!" at her. As she ran, she couldn't breathe or think, what little air she could get coming in and out in sharp, painful gasps. She tore through the tree line protecting their small shelter and stumbled into the grassy field. She dashed through the grass, looking for a safe place to hide. The moon was hiding behind the clouds which meant it was pitch black and she suddenly stopped, realising that she was on her own in the darkness with only a sword and the distant sounds of a battle for company. She pushed her fear from her mind, carrying on forward and finding herself at another tree line. She turned, looking back but only seeing dark moving figures between the trees, silhouetted from the light of the fire, she was unable to tell who it was and what was happening and grudgingly tore herself away from the scene.

She pushed herself through the trees and began to run again, her hair and dress being caught on twigs and branches, snatching at her skin. The whole forest moved around her, sounds and distant shouts of battle echoing in her ears. She couldn't think and she couldn't breathe, all she could do was run. She stumbled a few times, once falling sharply on a rock, tearing her dress and cutting her knee open but she pulled herself up, staggering forwards and running through the terrifying darkness. She stopped suddenly, gasping for air and looking around wildly. The taste of metal hit her mouth, almost as if her burning throat were bleeding but it was just from sprinting into the forest. She began to shake, her fear of the dark engulfing her like a sickness, the last ounce of courage she had leaving her. Something sounded to her left and she turned sharply, ideas budding in her mind of what creature it could be. Unwelcome tears welled into her eyes as she began to succumb to complete fear.

"H-hello? Dagonet?" She questioned in a whisper. Her heart was crashing against her chest so violently that she was sure it was about to burst from her chest, she turned in a circle trying to see, trying to calm herself down but it was only blinding darkness and tree outlines. Her whole body tensed.

Suddenly someone grasped hold of her shoulders and she screamed, jumping out of her skin and trying to pull away from them.

"No! No please!" She cried trying to get away but the man wrapped strong arms around her waist, trying to cover her mouth and she gasped in fear pushing him away with all her strength but the man grabbed hold of her wrists,

"My Lady! Norah it's me!" She froze, her eyes straining to see in the darkness and she held her breath for a moment

"L-Lancelot?" She squeaked and she heard him breathing heavily from running.

"Yes, My Lady are you harmed?" He demanded, she felt his rough palm on her cheek and saw a flash of his eyes from a sudden beam of moonlight that was breaking out from the clouds.

He saw her suddenly from the light that flitted through the trees and they looked at one another, her fears subsiding as his eyes searched her body for any visible wounds. He looked up at her again to see that she was staring, wide eyed at him, her skin pale "Norah?" she swallowed and to his surprise she suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, embracing him "Ah…Are you hurt..?" she shook her head hurriedly as she gripped onto him, her eyes closed with relief crashing through her. He lay a hand on the small of her back lightly and said quietly "My Lady we need to keep moving, we need to find shelter."

"W-Where is everyone?" She asked as she pulled away and looked up at him, he frowned sadly.

"I...I ran after you." She closed her eyes, knowing that this meant; he did not know the fate of the others,

"Why are you so terrified? You did not seem frightened of the Woad's before?" He asked, genuine concern written over his features, she was shaking so violently that he took her hands in his own, trying to stop her fear. Her eyes were wide as they searched the trees around them and she shook her head, clearly embarrassed,

"Norah you need to tell me!" he exclaimed, suddenly worried and cupping her face in his hands and looking at her with alarm, she swallowed and blinked, letting out a freighted, tense breath.

"It's the dark," She whispered. Lancelot found himself surprised, Norah was a strong young woman, he knew that, but to see her reduced to terrified tears was odd. When he came to think about it, this strong young woman was reduced to a little trembling girl with the setting of the sun.

"It will be alright, I promise you it'll all be alright." She nodded as he looked around the quiet forest "We must move on...we need to get to a safe place." She pursed her lips together, clearly not liking the idea of moving through the dark forest, "It will be alright," He said reassuringly "The dark is a lot less intimidating if someone is there to help you through," He held out his hand and she exhaled once more, trying to calm herself before carefully taking his hand and felt her fingers interlinking with his, he nodded with a small smile and drew his sword before the two set off through the forest.


	4. Chapter 3

A Married Woman

Chapter Three

Lancelot had never spent a night so on edge, both hadn't slept and had just kept moving through the forest to try and cover as much ground away from the Woad's as possible, on the other hand this did mean they were moving further and further away from the others, but Lancelot had decided to take that risk rather than wait around to be found as they had no idea if they'd be found by the other Knights or in fact by the Woads who would kill them in minutes. A few times on the journey Norah had suddenly been forced against a tree, a hand over her mouth, Lancelot's body pushed right up against her own as the Woads moved through the forest, looking for them. But when the sun rose and they found their way onto open grassland which they knew would be safer as they would be able to see an attack but with the sun rise, Norah's fear melted away and Lancelot saw the feisty, strong woman stride back into the picture, the brick wall being pulled up over her fear.

They found themselves walking across a field, long grass tickling their skin; they hadn't spoken for a while, letting the silence be filled with birdsong and the rush of the wind. Lancelot was happily feeling the sun on his flesh, something very rare in Briton when Norah said something that made him laugh

"You need to give me one of your swords."

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no," he looked at her with a smile and she raised an eyebrow

"Why? I can fight, you gave me one before."

"Yes, but you were in danger and I had to let you go in order to protect you." Norah stopped dead in her tracks

"_Excuse_me?" Lancelot rolled his eyes, turning to look at her,

"My Lady, if you are worried about being attacked, we are on open ground, we'll see an attack and I will defend you,"

"_Defend_ me?" She laughed "_Oh_you're one of _those_ men." She continued on her walk, walking slowly past a frowning Lancelot

"One of _those_ men?" He questioned, this time it being him who stayed still,

"Yes," she said clasping her hands behind her back "You know…save the damsel in distress, look manly in order to…well…_make up for something_,"

"I do _not_like what you are implying." He said bluntly "And I can assure you madam that you are sorely mistaken."

"Am I?" she said smiling as she heard him following her,

"_Oh yes_." He smirked and she looked over her shoulder at him,

"You are rather confident in that aspect I assume." Lancelot grinned

"I'm well practiced."

"Ah? Well then you are the other kind."

"And what is that?"

"A man in denial that he is making up for something." She heard him laugh and turned around, watching him as she walked backwards,

"How old are you?" He suddenly asked and she blinked,

"Nineteen." She watched him frown,

"How old were you when you married?" she turned back around, crossing her arms over her chest, "You don't like to answer questions about your marriage do you?"

"Trust me," she said looking at the sky "It isn't what I understand as 'marriage'."

"No? What is it then?"

"An agreement." She said bluntly, stopping and turning to face the knight, "I do not love my husband and he does not love me, although he likes to pretend, it is false. My marriage, like many wealthy couples, is a lie. My husband wanted a young wife. He saw what he wanted and took it."

"You are rather cold about the subject," he said surprised

"Why should I feel anything but indifference? I am rich. I do not need to see the man that I detest and I am an independent woman." Lancelot looked at her for a long time

"But you are not happy are you?"

"Happiness is rare when you are married."

"Now that isn't true. You just have to marry the right man." They looked at each other across the grass for sometime, the cool wind blowing across the landscape.

"Ah, and have you or have you not bedded many women in your time?" He smiled at that and turned his head to the side

"You do not know me Lady." He paused crossing his arms "Don't presume you can judge me."

"I can judge whom I please…although I have been finding some difficulty in seeing your real character," she took a step towards him, her bright eyes fixed on his own dark pair and he too kept her gaze "I cannot tell whether you are a good man." She paused taking a step around him, her eyes trailing over him "You are a Knight…you must be noble… brave…" she paused and he exhaled gently, his eyes going to the ground "But there is something about you that is different from the others." He turned his head so that he could see her as she came back around "You are darker…something about you is different. I just do not know what it is. Whenever I come up with a new answer it seems to be wrong every time."

"That is simple." He paused as she raised her chin, looking back into his eyes "The error isn't in the answer…it is in the question. What makes a man good? What makes a Knight good? We are brave because we have to be, none of us wanted this fate. We have killed men, our hands are stained with blood…blood that will never wash off because we know, deep down in our hearts, among the many bad we've slaughtered, there were men who did not deserve to die by our swords. Men just like us." He stopped, looking at her unreadable expression. "Does that answer your question?"

"…A part of it, yes…" she took a step towards him, a lot closer than ever consciously than before, her fingers tracing the gold on his chest plate, he looked down at her, frowning a little at her close proximity "But you have not told me of the darkness that lays in your heart…there is something that lies within you that none of the others hold." She paused; catching his eye and hearing his breath catch in his throat.

"My Lady…" Her title came like a whisper from him and she realised just _how_ close they were. Her eyes flicked down to his lips, perfect as they were, and she was frozen for a moment, feeling an impulse she hadn't before. She wanted to kiss him, feel him…let him run his hands down her body in the summer haze. She could feel his heart beat underneath his amour, it was quicker than usual. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her cheek and slowly she looked up. He was looking at her intensely, waiting to see what she did. She realised he would never kiss her first, she was a married woman, an important one at that and if he touched her without her permission she could have his head removed from his shoulders before he even tried to defend himself.

Suddenly he looked up, frowning violently and looking in the direction that they were heading, she blinked, hearing the sudden sound of hoof beats and she swallowed, turning around to face the enemy that was going to come up and over the hill within seconds. Both were tense, unable to draw a breath. This could be the help they needed or something much worse. Lancelot swallowed, slowly taking a step in front of Norah, drawing both of his swords, ready for a fight.

The red and gold banners filled both with relief and Lancelot closed his eyes, thanking the God's for sparing him from death once again. He slid the swords back onto his back and began waving at the train of people. He heard the shout of their commander and the train of horses began galloping towards them at high speed across the landscape.

"Arthur must have gotten word back to the fort," Lancelot said looking at Norah who was watching the riders advancing on them.

"He must have." She said bluntly, he frowned a little looking at her. She was standing rigid, her jaw tightened, her expression dark and foreboding.

"What is it?" he asked, she swallowed, her anger vanishing as she diverted her eyes to the ground and Lancelot turned just as the train of men slowed, stopping meters from them. A man, the commander of the company climbed off of his horse, he was well built, tall and muscular, he wore Roman uniform which didn't suit his rough appearance.

"Who are you?" he asked looking directly at Lancelot who raised an eyebrow at being addressed in such a rude manner by one of the Romans, Samaritan Knights were usually treated with respect even by the Romans…mostly because the Roman soldiers knew they wouldn't win in a fight against them but still, respect was usual.

"Lancelot." He returned "I'm under the Roman commander Artorius Castus."

"I know," the man said with a sly smile "Samaritan Knights…hard to trust seeing as they like us just as much as we like them."

"Indeed." Lancelot said with a glare "If you don't mind me asking who you are?" The man laughed, he was in his late twenties, perhaps early thirties, his eyes were dark and he smiled, suddenly turning his attention to Norah.

"She hasn't said?" he questioned and it suddenly dawned on Lancelot who was standing in front of him and he felt sympathy immediately for Norah. "Once again my love, you astound me with no attempt to hide your contempt for me."

"Philip." She said his name, her eyes crashing into his and he smiled, something sinister and dark behind it. Philip dwarfed Norah in size, she was tiny compared to him and if he so pleased he could snap her like a twig.

"Come," he said expending a hand out to her, she had her arms crossed and didn't move, instead remaining a meter behind Lancelot who was watching the exchange "Norah I have no time for this. NOW." He said the loudly, clearly used to giving orders.

"I'm not going to the wall, it's a prison-" She began but he rolled his eyes, suddenly striding towards her, she tried to get away from him but he was too quick for her, grabbing her and lifting her over his shoulder "PUT ME DOWN!" she shrieked, hitting him in the back with her fists but she didn't seem to be even hurting him a little.

"I'll give you some advice Lancelot," He said walking back towards Lancelot who was looking at Philip "When you get yourself a wife, keep them in order or you'll end up with this, a woman too independent for her own good."

"I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

"Never my love," He said walking back towards the horse before dropping her and taking hold of her wrists. She glared up at him, seething with rage at being picked up like a child.

"How dare you-!"

"Be quiet and get on the horse. I do not have time for this." He said suddenly blunt, she tried to pull her wrists from his hands but it was no use, he was too strong for her. "Eleanorah. I said now."

"Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one." He paused, waiting for her to get onto the horse but she didn't move "If I have to tie you too the back and drag you I will and you know me…don't think I won't." she looked up at him, her jaw locking again.

"Fine." She hissed and he let go of her wrists and she glared at him one last time before climbing up onto the horse. He climbed up behind her, Lancelot didn't miss the way Philips hands slid across her hips and too the reins. She seemed to shudder a little.

"There's a horse to bring you back to the wall, your leader arrived an hour or so ago."

"Thank you Commander," Philip nodded, his horse suddenly restless,

"Norah my love, aren't you going to thank your rescuer?" Norah had seemingly given up trying to escape her husband and his requests and settled for an expression which truly made her look her age. She exhaled loudly, turning her flashing gaze down to Lancelot, quite clearly less than happy about the situation, her jaw set and arms crossed tightly.

"Thank you Sir, I am forever in your debt." She said in a clipped tone which seemed to make Philip's smile broader.

"That's better." Philip said with a laugh before urging his horse forwards with a shout and digging his heels into the horse's ribs. Lancelot walked up too the horse they'd left him, carefully taking the reins and running a gentle hand down it's mane.

He wasn't quite sure how to take what had just happened and what perplexed him further was that he was unsure of exactly how he felt about it. Something about Norah didn't sit well with him, something about her was different from other women but as he thought about it, perhaps it was not because she was different but more along the lines that she was unattainable.

He could desire her all he wanted…_she'd never be his_.

And it was this thought that stayed with him as he rode back to the fort and was reunited with his fellow Knights. It was this thought that began imprinting itself in his mind, twisted and curling in and out like unwelcome fog.

If there was one thing you had to understand about Lancelot, it was that he would get exactly what he wanted when it came to women. He knew how to take it and usually, usually women fell at his feet. All kinds, from common whores to rich Ladies, he'd had his pick of the lot. Among his brothers he had a reputation, many of them were wary of letting him anywhere near their women because he'd stolen them in the past and many of them had woken up in a cold bed only to find that what was once theirs was now his. He was handsome, charming and witty…a deadly combination. He was also a celebrated warrior and Arthur's second in command. Altogether this made him attractive in every single way…but then sometimes, sometimes he'd meet his match.

It was a rare occurrence that Lancelot met a woman who had brains and beauty but when he did, he'd realised from his failed attempts, only one thing. That they did not like him. He was pretty to look at, yes, he could say perfect words, yes, but would he throw them aside when he got bored within a week? Yes. And these women, these _perfect specimens _were always out of his reach.

He didn't mind, not really, intelligent, beautiful women were difficult. Whereas beautiful unintelligent women were easy to fool into bed and they all seemed rather shallow anyway, once you were done they moved onto another Knight from another barrack.

Usually when he was rebuffed he'd just move along, find another woman to set his sights on but this was the issue, _Norah hadn't rejected him_…she just wasn't allowed to even think of him in that way.

This was extremely dangerous territory. Marriage worked like an unsigned contract between men. You never touch another mans wife. Even if the woman in question wants you, the code is almost law and if you over stepped the mark you could lose your head.


	5. Chapter 4

A Married Woman

Chapter Four

Her eyes scanned the beautiful room, a large fire flickered in the grate and a overly large bed stood to one side of the chamber, the room was decorated in a deep red and a gold that glinted in the light of the fire. She almost rolled her eyes in the 'pride' he had for his lineage. Her eyes went over the rich, detailed furniture, a writing desk, chairs and wardrobe amongst other things and she remembered just how found he was of beautiful things. She suddenly felt a presence behind her and was about to turn when a pair of large, strong arms wrapped around her waist, lips on the back of her neck, she closed her eyes but not in pleasure.

"My love…" he breathed in her ear and she swallowed, tensing in his embrace, her eyes went to the mirror and she saw him, he dwarfed her in size, he was a tall man, built and strong, muscular with darkly handsome features.

"My husband…" She felt the vibration in his chest from his slight laugh, low and intimidating. Philip was a handsome man but his whole image screamed at you to stay away from him. He was the type of man who wouldn't order your execution but instead do it himself. He had dark hair with dark eyes to match; he was not at all merciful and spent an awful lot of time killing people he did not like. He had three favourite things, killing, sex and food, in that order.

"Oh come now…" His voice was low, sinister in some way as he let his arm slide from her and he walked across the room to a large bowl of water and began washing his face "You can do better than that." She turned around to look at him as he finished, looking over his shoulder and smirking. "Dirt suits you…maybe I should start taking you into battle."

"I see your humour hasn't changed,"

"And I see your heart hasn't melted." He said raising an eyebrow and she glared at him, her jaw locking. He laughed a little, his bare chest impressive in the candle light "Now Eleanorah…can we not put these differences behind us and for once act like we mean something to one another?" she looked at him for a long while, her lips pursed,

"Where are my chambers?" she asked suddenly, not wanting this meeting to carry on any longer, he cocked his head to the side as he watched her,

"Here, my lady," he spread his hands out and she frowned

"…what do you mean?" she asked, confused, he began to take slow steps towards her,

"I mean they are here…with me…where they should be," she shook her head

"No. We have never shared chambers, I don't want that-" he began to laugh at her again

"I'm sorry, '_don't want'_? …My love," he said putting a hand to her cheek and looking down at her "You don't have a say in this." She slapped his hand away, going to walk out of the room but he caught her around the middle, dragging her back, her back against his chest "I want you in my bed," he hissed and she gritted her teeth trying to get him to let her go but he was strong and she was small which were not a good combination if you are trying to get away.

"Let go!" She said loudly "Philip let me go!" She repeated but he didn't budge, his hands on her waist, she suddenly dug her nails across his arm, drawing blood and causing him to let go, she stumbled a little, her back against the door and facing him, fear present on her features "You've drawn blood…" he said half amazed, half impressed, he narrowed his eyes a little as he looked at her "There is hope for you yet."

"…What is this?" She asked, confused, almost shaking in anger "What is it you want from me?"

"A son." He said bluntly and her whole body froze, she swallowed and he almost laughed "Yes my love…I want a son…"

"B-but you've never been serious before! It's always just been if it happens it happens! You already have sons!" she said angrily, standing her ground with a frown, talking of his affairs with other women,

"Well, you see my love," he said slowly, walking over to his desk "my father, the important man that he is, taught me something…you need a legitimate son to give all your wealth too and of course…" he trailed off for a moment "It gives me a good reason to ravish you night after night." He saw the tears well in her eyes and he cocked his head to the side again, a cruel smile on his lips "Why do you think I brought you here?"

"For safety!" She exclaimed angrily, he leaned back in his chair,

"I have to admit that was part of it…I can't have you being killed, you'll be a perfect mother to my children." She frowned shaking her head "Did you not realise why I married you? You are very beautiful, hence my children shall be beautiful, you are strong, my children will be strong, you are clever, so my children will be clever," he paused for a moment "And of course it gives me pleasure too…" his eyes flicked down her body for a moment and she glared at him

"You will not do that too me. That was not part of the agreement!" She exclaimed running towards the doors but as she grabbed the handle his hand slammed against it and she shrieked, trying to run away but he kept her in place by grabbing her neck.

"Now my little Norah…you must remember that the agreement was you being a good wife…"

"I never agreed to give you children! If it happened by mistake then fine! But I refuse to be used in order to give you an heir!" He slammed her against the door and lights popped in front of her eyes and she hissed in pain,

"…I can always take your sister." Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him wide eyed,

"Don't you dare touch her!" She shrieked and he laughed but said nothing, "I mean it Philip! Don't you dare!"

"_Dare_…" he said lowly, his tone dangerous "Don't _I _dare? How about don't _you _dare, I can see that giving you the freedom I have has caused you to become stronger willed than I wanted…we will have to bring your pride down a few notches. Remember one thing my love…I am your husband…you are mine and you will obey everything I want you to do or say or think. You do not have to like it but it WILL happen."

She spat at him. Like he always did, Philip remained terrifyingly calm, his hand travelled up from her neck to her face and he cocked his head to the side a little, wiping her spit from his cheek with the other hand. "You can be rather stupid can't you?" He said with a smile, he could feel her trembling before he'd even done anything. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and he looked at her pointedly before yanking her across the room, she stumbled into the cabinet the other side, gripping her neck as he opened the door.

"Yes?" He questioned, clearly irritated

"Messengers for you sir…from Rome." Philip nodded before shutting the door and turning around to look at her. He stood and beckoned her towards him

"I am not a dog!" She exclaimed and he raised his eyebrows

"Wrong. You are my bitch and you will do as you are told." She shook her head hurriedly, he exhaled angrily, his expression dark "You are _extremely_ lucky that I have to leave this room." He said dangerously, he grabbed a shirt and slipped it over his head, "But I can't have you going anywhere my love," he said "I could always tie you down…" Her eyes widened and she retreated towards the corner of the room "No, I do not have time for that," he grabbed his sword and belted it to his waist and looked up at her "I'll be locking you in. Behave or I won't be very happy when I return. Do you understand?" The command in his voice made her flinch and she nodded,

"Good girl." He said before leaving the room. Her legs gave way beneath her and she slid down the wall, hearing the doomed sound of the key in the lock.

* * *

"…_That's_ her husband?" Galahad said with a frown the Knights eyes all on him as they sat in the tavern. Breakfast was in order as it usually was the first morning back from a mission.

"Yeah," Gawain nodded tearing at a chunk of bread "A bastard of the _grandest_ kind. And not just because he's pitiless."

"What do you mean?" Lancelot said, his dark eyes finding Gawain. Lancelot had been uncommonly quiet this morning and although his brother's had noticed, none had said a word about it.

"You haven't heard the rumours?" Gawain said with a raised eyebrow "Supposedly, he's the bastard son of the current Emperor of Rome and said Emperor liked the bastard's mother so much that he gave him a seat of power in Briton."

"…That's _like_?" Galahad laughed into his cup "Why in God's name would you want to be here?"

"Because it's open land…he can claim it and rule over it. He's one of the highest authorities around…son of a whore to head of Briton."

"Incredible, and here, us lowly born out of wedlock men stand." Galahad said with another laugh and Gawain punched him in the arm, "Oh yes, _except_ you Gawain."

"I'm going to kill you." Gawain said calmly

"You are too slow to catch me old man." He said with a laugh, Gawain raised an eyebrow and before Galahad could mock him with another retort, Gawain had reached forward and shoved Galahad completely off of his stool. The other's laughed, Bors' boom echoing across the courtyard as Gawain reached forward, grabbing Galahads tunic just before he touched the floor, a smile split across Galahad's face as he was pulled back up onto his seat.

"How's that for too slow?" Galahad laughed shaking his head and Gawain smiled but slowly it faded and he looked up at the others thoughtfully "Do you think she's happy?"

"_Why wouldn't she be? _She's rich." Galahad retorted, who hadn't been at the table for Lancelot's description of Philip.

"There is more to happiness than money." Dagonet said, his low, calm voice entering the conversation for a rare moment.

"By what Lady Norah was saying, their marriage is more of a contract." Lancelot put in, Dagonet nodded solemnly

"When is it not with nobles?" Gawain said with a shrug, now beginning to peel an apple with a more than sharp enough knife.

"True." Lancelot returned,

"I wonder if she has a lover?" Galahad put in, "Lord, the thing's I'd do to her if-" he was stopped by Gawain shoving him once again but this time he landed in a heap on the floor instead of being caught.

"Watch your tongue. She's a Lady and one who I deem a friend, so don't speak of her in such vulgar words."

"Honourable, honourable." Galahad muttered from the floor, "One of these days I'm going to kick your honour right where the sun _does not shine_." He pulled himself up off the floor and back up too the table, scowling at Gawain who only found this more amusing. "Push me all you like, someone _will_ look upon her and won't be able to help himself. And it _will _happen, she's beautiful and rich…and lonely, the worst combination for sleeping with a man who is not your husband." Lancelot turned away from their conversation, standing up and walking out of the tavern. He closed his eyes for a moment, walking through the open street and turning a corner to the only place he found peace. The stables.

He stood for a moment, his hands wrapped around the wooden fencing, deep in thought.

"You know what they think don't you." He turned his head, looking over his shoulder to see Tristan who walked forwards towards his horse that was currently happily eating hay.

"Who?"

"The others."

"…No, what do they think?" Lancelot said in a dark, edgy voice, clearly uncaring at what Tristan had to say and wanting him to leave. Tristan looked at him silently for a moment.

"That you are bedding Lady Eleanorah-" Lancelot's eyes widened,

"Are you mad?" He hissed, looking towards the door "If you say that and the wrong people are around too hear it I'll lose my head!"

"So it's true?"

"No it isn't!" Lancelot said angrily,

"I saw the way you looked at her." He said, he wasn't accusing Lancelot of anything but simply stating what he already knew. He fixed his eyes on Lancelot who was looking at him with a sullen, dangerous expression "But you must stop." He said bluntly.

"What?" Lancelot said, clearly irritated,

"Before it goes any further."

"Nothing has happened!" He exclaimed, not understanding, could Tristan read his damn mind now?

"So why are you so on edge?"

"I-"

"Perhaps nothing happened." Tristan cut him off taking a few steps towards him and closing the gap between them "But she is a taken."

"I know-"

"So, whatever happened in the forest, whatever happened when you were alone together, whatever this is," he paused, his voice low and sinister "It ends now." Tristan and Lancelot stared at each other for a moment, eyes crushing each other before Tristan looked down, taking a bite of an Apple and stepping around Lancelot.

"Why?" Lancelot said suddenly, turning and looking at the back of the usually indifferent Knight. Tristan stopped, looking over his shoulder; Lancelot got a glimpse of a glint for the dark shadow of his eyes before he replied.

"Because you do not understand the implications this will hold." He paused for a second "By doing what you are thinking about, you risk all of our lives and I tell you now, I won't die because you wanted a fuck that was unavailable at the time." Tristan gave him another pointed look before taking another bite of his apple and walking off into the street.


	6. Chapter 5

**Right, me again :) sorry, i'll let you get back to the story in a minute. This is the completely new chapter and concept that i've been working on, a new character. **

* * *

A Married Woman

Chapter Five

The girl hummed softly, her fingers brushing through her long mousy hair as she began to plat it. The tune was an old one from a distant land she'd never seen but it comforted her none the less. She closed her eyes for a moment feeling the cool, summer air brush over her exposed skin and a small, beautiful smile came to her lips. She looked at the young boy who lay in the bed next to her stool and he was watching her silently. He could only be five or six, such a young boy. Too young to have lost his mother. She smiled at him and continued plating her hair before beginning to hum again and then breaking out into a quiet song.

"_Across the waters to the East,_

_Lies a land of heart and peace,_

_Where our fathers ride,_

_Across rolling skies,_

_And the rain makes the trees grow tall. _

_There's a land of brave and bold,_

_Where they sing the tales of old,_

_You can hear them in the mountains,_

_You can hear them on the shores_

_You only have to sing them and your home._

_Across the waters to the East,_

_Lies a land of heart and peace,_

_Where our fathers ride,_

_Across rolling skies,_

_And the rain makes the trees grow tall."_ When she finished she looked over the young boy to see that he'd fallen asleep as he always did to her lullaby. She smiled, standing up and brushing her plat over her shoulder before crouching down beside the bed and placing her lips upon his forehead.

"I love you," she whispered before standing up and walking from the bedroom and shutting the second room contained a cooking area and a table, it was quite small but she'd always liked their home, it was humble but comfortable. The girl was petite and slim, she looked fragile, gentle and loving. She was the kind of girl that would pick fresh flowers everyday to brighten up the rooms and enjoyed the sounds of the birds singing in the early morning. Her large grey eyes swept across the room and she sighed gently, walking across the bare floorboards to the fire and sitting down beside it to warm her hands. Her eyes watching the dancing flames and it took her some time to feel the eyes on her. She looked up suddenly, surprised but in seeing him, a genuine and beautiful smile broke across her face. He stood by her window sill which was where she knew he'd climbed in and she stood up.

He looked up at her, his dark eyes surveying her. She was not breathtakingly beautiful, nor was she so stunning that she'd turn every man's head but there was something about her, innocence, a purity of some sort but she was like looking into a warm light. You were so filled with warmth and comfort that she seemed to glow and what most men did not see, he had seen. She was stunning…in body and soul. She ran to him, her body crashing into his and he held her tightly, his eyes closing, finally feeling at peace.

They said no words but just stood, holding one another. She felt his hands brushing her shoulders; just the feel of her skin to him was amazing, so soft and smooth. She looked up at him then and he pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes.

"Hello," he said in his usually quiet voice, she smiled but he could see the pain and relief behind her eyes. Every time they parted she feared he'd not return and he knew that. He sighed gently as she placed her palm on his cheek and he closed his eyes at her touch.

"To touch you again…" she whispered shaking her head, tears in her eyes "I was so scared…so scared Tristan-" He took her hand in his; hushing her gently and he brushed his hand down her cheek.

"I am here…" he said simply and she smiled, throwing her arms around him once more and embracing him tightly.

"Yes you are."

* * *

As the morning light broke over the fort Tristan looked over to the woman who lay beside him, her eyes were closed and she was sleeping soundlessly on her front, her face towards him, her long hair strewn over her back. He turned in the bed so that he was laying on his side, his hand tracing the lines of her back and carefully brushing her hair to one side.

"Good morning," she whispered and he smiled at her voice. Tristan's smile was something not seen often. It was small and almost unnoticeable unless you knew him well which of course she did, but with her he was content and he didn't need to do things out of character like a bellowing laugh or a stupidly large grin...he was Tristan, she loved him the way he was. Her eyes were still closed but a small smile had graced her lips and he leaned forward, pressing his lips upon her shoulder and back. She turned, pressing her back into his body and bringing his arms around her waist. She was playing with his hand, her fingers interweaving with his. It was quiet, the morning birds just beginning to sing.

"I need to go…people will be stirring soon." He said and she groaned

"Must you?" she asked and smiled again

"Yes," he kissed her once more before climbing out of the bed and pulling his trousers on. She turned, sitting up in the bed and looking at him. She'd pulled the covers up to her chin and was watching him as he pulled his shirt over his head. He paused looking at her "Go back to sleep,"

"I'd rather watch," she said with a smile, he raised an eyebrow and she pursed her lips together trying not to laugh

"If it was not morning I'd do what I did last night to you again," she giggled furiously but quietened herself to not wake her sleeping brother in the bedroom next door. She pulled the bed clothes around her and stood up, walking up to him and smiling a little.

"I missed you…" she whispered and he looked down at her through his hair, his dark eyes watching her before he leaned down, kissing her gently.

"Goodbye," he said before picking up his sword and climbing out of the window,

"Tristan!" She hissed playfully and he looked up as she ran to the window, he smiled as she kissed him again,

"Stop it," he said as he broke off, "I have to go people are stirring," she laughed

"Alright, will I see you later?" she asked and he caressed her face, kissing her once more,

"Where else would I be?" and then he jumped down from the roof to the ground floor below where the family that lived were beginning to wake. He didn't look back as he dissapeared into the hidden streets of the fort.

* * *

**A short one, but let me know what you thought about this new chapter. Thanks a lot. **


End file.
